Sito Jaxa
| Assign = operations manager, | FinalAssign = | Rank = ensign | Insignia = 40px|Badge insignia image. Uniform insignia image.}} Sito Jaxa was a female Bajoran who served in Starfleet in the 24th century. Early life Sito was born in the year 2352 in the village of Ikreimi on Bajor, the daughter of Sito Keral. Her father was the cousin of Doctor Mora Pol. ( |Dawn of the Eagles}}) :Sito's biography in the video game ''Starship Creator puts Sito's birth on Valo II in 2347. This date would make more sense since otherwise she would only be 18 upon graduation from Starfleet Academy.'' Starfleet Academy ]] She eventually entered Starfleet Academy, and in 2368 she joined Nova Squadron along with Wesley Crusher, Nicholas Locarno, Jean Hajar, and Joshua Albert. They decided to attempt a Kolvoord Starburst maneuver, which had been banned at the Academy years earlier, when all members of a student squadron were killed attempting it. When Cadet Albert was killed during an attempt to perform the maneuver, the remaining members of the squadron initally covered it up. However, Crusher admitted the truth, and Locarno, as squadron leader, accepted full responsibility. Locarno was expelled, while Sito and the other cadets were severely punished, with their credits for the academic year canceled. ( ) Sito remained in the Academy despite the stigma attached to her following the Nova Squadron incident. Because of her notoriety, she had to take her flight test with her instructor because no other student would fly with her. ( ) Starfleet career She eventually graduated in 2369 in the 87th percentile and commissioned as an ensign. At the request of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, who wanted to assure she got a fair chance of redemption, she was assigned to the as a security officer. ( ; ) Aboard, she became friends with Sam Lavelle, Alyssa Ogawa, Taurik, and the civilian waiter Ben. She also worked closely with Lieutenant Worf, who acted as her mentor. In late 2370, Sito was offered an opportunity to volunteer for a mission to help the Cardassian dissident Joret Dal return to Cardassian space, posing as a Bajoran terrorist he had captured. She was to escape actual capture by ejecting in an escape pod, to be retrieved by the Enterprise. However, her pod was reportedly destroyed by the Cardassians, and Sito was presumed dead. ( ) In fact, Sito was captured by the Cardassian military, and sent to a Cardassian penal colony. She was later returned to the Federation following a prisoner exchange in 2372. After receiving treatment and counseling, Sito returned to active duty and was assigned to the as an operations manager. ( ) :This was likely based on an undeveloped script for ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine whose concept was later used in season 4's "Hard Time", with Miles O'Brien standing in for Ensign Sito. ( )'' Alternate realities In an alternate timeline, Sito rose to the rank of lieutenant and served as operations manager of the Enterprise-D by 2378. She was briefly involved in a relationship with Sam Lavelle. She befriended fellow Bajoran Commander Ro Laren (tactical officer/security chief) and was Chief Engineer Lt. Wesley Crusher's confidante in matters of romance (she teased him relentlessly about his love life). ( |Brave New World}}) Appendices Connections External link * category:bajorans category:starfleet ensigns category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet security officers category:starfleet security personnel category:uSS Enterprise-D personnel category:nova Squadron personnel Category:2347 births